Talk:A Fistful of Datas (episode)
summary As you can see this is not a regular summary. According to MA a literal episode text is not wanted but I just wanted to try someting else, turning a episode into a pocket book version, but before I go further I wanted to know the opinion of the archivists. It is not an easy task and I simply want to prevent that the summary is removed after I am finished. Besides that the summary would be a lenghty one. Any objection against this kind of summary form ? -- Q 20:46, 1 Jun 2005 (UTC) :I personally don't like it - it's nothing personal, but I don't think that this style (and also level of detail) is appropriate for MA. -- Cid Highwind 11:20, 3 Jun 2005 (UTC) :: Well, it was just a trial of my part but I agree that this style is not conform MA and it would be simply to long and to much work. I now changed it like most summaries are written. -- Q 11:41, 5 Jun 2005 (UTC) :While this episode summary is written up quite nicely, it's inappropriately long and detailed. By the time I finished reading through it, I could well have watched the better part of the episode itself. --Horseshead 11:10, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Marina Sirtis as prostitute Did Marina Sirtis really play the prostitute? I checked the episode and uploaded a pic here: Ancient West holograms and I don't think that this is Marina Sirtis. Where's the information of her having played the prostitute from? Or was that just somebody's observation?--Jörg 18:40, 11 March 2006 (UTC) :I removed the note based on the discussion linked to by Jörg. Here it is for reference: :* The prostitute who greets Worf and Alexander when they first enter Deadwood was in fact played by Marina Sirtis, which probably contributed to Worf's displeasure with Barclay, as he had a bad habit of placing simulations of real people (particularly Deanna Troi) in his holodeck programs. ( ) :– Cleanse talk 23:24, 6 March 2008 (UTC) Picard's Uniform What's up with that purply grey uniform he's wearing? If you guys know, maybe you could stick it in a Background Information section. :) -- 00:13, 19 August 2006 (UTC) : Or better yet, reference it in Starfleet uniforms. --Alan del Beccio 00:22, 19 August 2006 (UTC) PNA Article summary needs putting into a standard act format. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 15:58, 26 November 2007 (UTC) Question The way the article is now it says Picard is playing a flute, then it says he changes his clarinet into an oboe... did I miss a step? Which is he playing, a flute or a clarinet? Can someone id which? And also is no structure format better than the different format it used to have long ago when I read it? – Saphsaph 12:07, 9 November 2008 (UTC) :The change of clarinet to oboe refers to the computer-played accompaniment. -Ahruman 01:44, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Comment Think that Frank Hollander was based on Doc Holliday? He was known to have a short temper and was quick to the draw. http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/en/8/8c/HollidayLcollar2.jpg He even kinda looked like him. -- 19:17, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Shield Generator? did worf manage to build a shield generator? Andrew-108 01:43, February 1, 2011 (UTC) :Watching the episode will answer your question.--31dot 02:10, February 1, 2011 (UTC)